Water
by Evil raccoon
Summary: A short and meaningless Sasuke x Suigetsu fic. Yaoi


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. What a boring disclaimer...

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, can you tell me why Itachi would be here?" Karin asked suspiciously. She didn't believe it to be possible that Itachi would want to run around in some random forest just for the fun of it.

"I've already told you that the entire Akatsuki is here," Sasuke stated as he kept walking at the same speed.

"But why would they want to be here?" Karin questioned while looking at Sasuke, which caused her to nearly walk into a three. She pretended not to hear the snickering from Suigetsu as she just barely avoided said three.

"They're here for the kyuubi," Sasuke informed. "Some Konoha chuunin are camping here,"

"Camping?" Suigetsu asked, brows raised. "Why would they want to be camping? And how do you know?"

"I have my ways," Sasuke said simply and ignored Suigetsu's first question.

"But Sasuke-kun, even if the Akatsuki is here, are you planning to take on all of them?" Karin asked, sounding a little worried.

"Oh, come on, bitch!" Suigetsu snickered and Karin sent him a glare that clearly said 'if-you-call-me-that-again-I'll-kill-you'. "Me and Sasuke'll take them with our hands bounded on our backs," He suddenly slapped Sasuke's ass and Sasuke tensed, sending Suigetsu a glare that clearly said 'if-you-do-that-again-I'll-kill-you'. Suigetsu chuckled as he grabbed Sasuke's hand in his own. Karin stared at him with eyes glowing in fury.

"Suigetsu! Let go of Sasuke-kun now! And by the way, you can't say _me_ and Sasuke, it's _I_ and Sasuke!" she growled, teeth clenched together. Suigetsu just turned his head and sent her a smirk full of sharp teeth.

Sasuke withdrew his hand from Suigetsu's, sending him a quick, but angry glare, before continuing walking as if nothing had happened.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"How long are we going to walk?! I'm exhausted!" Suigetsu had been complaining for quite a while now, driving Karin insane. "Please, Sasuke, can't I get some water at least?"

Suddenly Sasuke stopped and turned around. Juugo feared for a moment that he was going to yell at Suigetsu for complaining so much. But the day he would see Uchiha Sasuke yelling, was the day Itachi would become hokage. In other words; it would never happen.

"Yes, I'm thirsty myself," Sasuke said, to everyone's surprise. "Karin, Juugo, will you go get some water from the stream we can hear at our left?" Juugo nodded, but Karin protested.

"We're going for water," she said. "Isn't it only naturally to bring Suigetsu? I mean, he's made of water,"

"Would you rather go with him then Juugo?" Sasuke asked, voice steady as always.

"No!" Karin said, sounding insulted. "Of course not! But Suigetsu and Juugo can go," She tried to sound matter-of-factly, but it was obvious to everyone that she wanted to be alone with Sasuke.

"Suigetsu just said he wanted a break," Sasuke stated. "If he's tired, he can rest for a while, while you and Juugo get the water,"

"You know, if it's a problem for Karin, I'll go alone," Juugo said kindly.

"No, she's coming with you," Sasuke said simply, sitting down beside Suigetsu, who had sat down the moment Sasuke had turned around. Karin sent Sasuke an annoyed glare, before leaving through the threes with Juugo. The moment they were gone, Suigetsu turned to Sasuke, smirking.

"You wanted to be alone with me?" he asked, scooting closer to Sasuke, smirking and looking Sasuke straight in the eyes all the time.

"Suigetsu, never do that again," Sasuke said sternly. "Never touch me while Karin, Juugo or any one else is around,"

"Why not? You embarrassed 'bout me?" Suigetsu asked, now he had placed himself so close to Sasuke that their thighs were touching.

"Yes, I am," Sasuke answered, now he was smirking too. Suigetsu laughed at Sasuke's statement, before he suddenly kissed him forcefully on the mouth. Their kiss only lasted for three seconds before Suigetsu pulled away to lick Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke chuckled over his team mate's strange behavior.

"I'm thirsty," Suigetsu whispered into the raven's ear. "But I don't want them to hurry,"

Sasuke smirked seductively and turned his head, letting Suigetsu ravish his mouth once again. The mist nin moaned into the kiss as Sasuke's tongue mimicked his own's actions. Sasuke would have moaned too, but it's common knowledge that Uchihas don't moan.

As suddenly as last time, Suigetsu pulled away, this time to run his tongue down the bare skin not covered by Sasuke's open shirt. No, Uchihas don't moan, but sometimes it's really hard not to, even if you are an Uchiha.

Suigetsu straightened up and whispered into said Uchiha's ear again.

"Can we go camping too? So I can share a tent with you tonight,"

Before Sasuke had the chance to answer, they heard footsteps and swishing of branches signalizing that Karin and Juugo were coming back. Suigetsu hurriedly moved away from Sasuke, expecting his team leader's request.

"Here's the water," Karin said, still sounding a bit irritated that Sasuke had forced her to go.

"Thank you, Karin," Sasuke said as Suigetsu already were emptying his bottle.


End file.
